1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable manicurist's tray, and more particularly, to a lap-held tray providing a compact, portable and complete work station comfortably accommodating both a manicurist and a client during use at a job site while facilitating travel between job sites.
2. Background Art
Conventional designs of tables and other work stations for nail-technicians and manicurists tend to rely upon either stationary cabinets or relatively large, caster mounted tables. Changes in society have occasioned manicurists travelling to visit clients residing in retirement villages or in nursing homes, or in attendance at senior centers. Consequently, a manicurist may visit two or more sites during the course of a single day and must pack and transport supplies and utensils between the sites. Movable, caster mounted tables such as the Manicure Table disclosed in Cowen, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,002 are not readily amenable due to their size and weight, to rapid and repeated transportation outside of the environment of a salon and between multiple job sites during the course of a working day. Other designs such as the Manicure Table of DeLapp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,270, require storage drawers to open towards the manicurist and are not therefore, suitable for close engagement of the table-top working surface by the manicurist; in essence, the opening of one or more storage drawers forces the manicurist away from the table. Moreover, although currently available manicurist's tables provide for some storage of supplies and utensils, such tables contemplate a single upright orientation during both use and travel, and do not permit shifts of that upright orientation during travel between job sites.